It All Started With A Box Of Pocky
by katen1993
Summary: A story of how Shiki and Rima met and how they built their relationship.


**Author's rambling area: Wee! New fanfic!  
**

**Anyways, on with the story. I really don't have that much to say anyways. :D**

***I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**It All Started With A Box Of Pocky**

Ever wondered how Shiki and Rima met? Well, it's like this...

One Saturday evening, a certain eight-year-old brunette boy with silverish blue eyes went to a store to buy his daily box of pocky. Of course, he has to go inside the store, right? And inside the store he went with his money secured in his pocket. He walked to the aisle where all the boxes of pocky are located. He knows where it is because he's always the one buying his pocky. He doesn't want anyone buying it for him because they all get it wrong. But if you ask him to buy bread, he'll be gone for hours... Maybe for days... But anyway...

When he got there, he noticed that his left shoe is untied. So he bent down to ties his shoe to a secured knot. He straightened up and reached for his box of pocky at the same time, he reached for his wallet on his pocket.

However, instead of feeling the box of pocky on his hand, he noticed that he is holding something soft and warm. He looked up and saw that he is holding a hand, a girl's to be precise. He looked to his right, and saw a girl about his age with orange hair tied in pigtails ad cerulean eyes that stare onto his silvery blue ones.

He blinked once, twice, three times, trying to figure out why the girl is staring at him like he is some new found specie. He got the answer to his unspoken question when the girl gazed on another object. He followed her gaze to his hand that is still holding hers.

He let go of her hand as he looked at the other direction while mumbling an apology. Never in his store trips had he experienced something like that. He reached for another box of pocky and is prepared to go to the counter and pay for it when the girl spoke.

"Uhm... I'm Touya Rima. What's your name?" the girl said.

Rima is never the one to introduce herself and ask for a persons name. She is always the one answering them. But tonight, the roles have been inverted. She doesn't really know why she had asked for the boy's name. But she knew that she wanted to know the name of the boy who first held her hand.

"Shiki Senri." the boy replied. Rima's eyes lit up upon hearing the boy's family name.

"You're a vampire too, right? And isn't your mom an actress?" Rima asked, her curiosity getting to her.

"Both yes." Shiki said. "Are you a fan of my mother?"

"Yes. Actually, she's my idol." Rima said, feeling a little bit shy because she's talking to the son of her idol.

"Oh... I see... Well, I need to go. My mom might get worried." Shiki said. It's not like he's trying to avoid her. It is just the fact that his mom gave him a curfew. He can only stay out of the house until 8:30 PM and it's already 8:15 PM.

"Oh... Okay... Uhm..." Rima said as she bit her lower lip.

"What is it?" Shiki asked.

"Is... Is your mom here with you? I really want to tell her how much I adore her... And I also want to see her in person..." Rima said, looking at the floor beneath her as her cheeks began to turn pink due to her shyness.

"Well, she's not here with me... But I can relay your message to her." Shiki said. Rima looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You will?" She said, the pink color on her cheeks still not vanishing,

"Yeah. Sure." Shiki said. Then , he got his wallet out of his pocket, opened it and got a picture of him and his mom on their living room.

"Here. Since my mom is not here, you can have this." Shiki said as he placed the picture on to Rima's hand. She stared at him then at the picture that she did not noticed Shiki leaving.

"See you around." Shiki said. Rima blinked and looked up to where Shiki once stood. She then saw Shiki's figure walking to the counter.

"Uhm... Senri-kun..." Rima called Shiki loud enough for him to hear her but not loud enough to make people stop and stare.

"Hmm?" Shiki said as he stopped and cocked his head towards her direction.

"Uhm... Thank you." Rima said as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"You're welcome, Rima-chan." Shiki said. "If you want, we could meet here at this store every other day."

"Okay." Rima replied, feeling warm on the inside. Shiki beamed at her and continued his journey to the counter, paid for his pocky and went out of the store.

Althroughout, Rima watched Shiki leave the store until she is just staring to where he had exited. Then, she realized her purpose on why she is in the store - to buy pocky. She kept the picture Shiki gave her in her wallet, grabbed a box of pocky, paid for it and went back to her house with a happy heart.

Quite a cheesy encounter, right? Anyway. After that, they did not saw each other again. It is because Shiki was grounded for 5 human years because he came home 5 minutes late. That resulted to him being house arrest and his servants buying his pocky. Miraculously, they got it right. Rima, however, was always expecting Shiki to walk in the store. Once, she stayed there until closing hours just to see if he will come. But he didn't so she got the impression that he must have been creeped out by her being a fan of his mom. So she gave up waiting for him in the store and her wish that her idol got her message. There goes her chance to be-friend Shiki. Don't get her wrong. She wants to be-friend him not because of his mother but because he's the only person of the opposite sex (aside from his relatives, their male servants, and the bus driver) who first talked to her.

But like a car running over a carton of milk, Rima's theory was squashed when a man (presumably a servant) came up to her.

"Are you Touya Rima-san?" The man asked her. Rima's mother always reminded her not to talk to strangers, but damn! She's a vampire and she's 9. She can take care of herself.

"Who are you and why?" Rima asked in a not so friendly manner. She's talking to a stranger and she's not intending to be friendly, especially since the one she's talking to is a member of the opposite sex.

"I'm a servant of Shiki Senri-sama's. He told me to look for a girl who has orange hair that is tied in pigtails, cerulean eyes, and the same height and age as him. And you fit the description my master has given me." The man said. _So he still remembers me. _It's been a year since they met so she doubted that he still remembers her.

"Yes. I'm Rima. What do you want?" She said.

"Senri-sama wants to say sorry to you. He said that he wants to do it personally but he can't because he is under house arrest by his mother. He also wants to tell you that," At this, the man pulled out a piece of paper and read "Mom is happy that you like her. She hopes that she can meet you someday. I told her that you will be at the store but she told me that it's my reason to go out. Well, yes tha-"

"I think Senri-kun intends that note to be given to me." Rima pointed out. The man stopped reading and stared at her. Then, he turned the paper upside down and, sure enough, Rima's name is written there.

"Oh... My apologies, Touya-san. I didn't mean to invade privacy." The man said.

"It's okay. Can I have it now?" Rima said.

"Certainly." The man said, giving the letter to Rima.

"Thank you." Rima said as she re-folded the letter and tucked it in her pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it yet?" The man said. Rima's starting to get the impression that this guy wants to know what's inside. But it's for her and she never shares her stuff.

"No. I'm going to read it when I got home." Rima said.

"Well then. Until next time, Touya-san." The man said, getting 3 boxes of chocolate-flavored pocky. Then he paid for it and left the store, bowing and smiling at Rima before leaving the store. Rima just stared at him until he was gone from her sight. Then, she pulled out 3 boxes of strawberry-flavored pocky. She paid for it, left the store, and rode a bus to her house.

Once she got there, she opened Shiki's letter to her while munching a pocky.

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_I'm sorry that I failed to show up in the store. My mom grounded me for 5 human years because I came home late. But don't worry. It's not your fault. The bus driver drove so slow so I have to walk the rest of my way home... vampire speed, of course. Then when I stepped in, bam! My mom's waiting for me in front of the stairs, arms crossed. And yeah... I got grounded._

_I knew I should have delivered this letter earlier but then, I'm being dragged by mom to her shootings. And I just found the time to write. If possible, I would have given you this letter myself, but then, I'm grounded.  
_

_So... Uhm.. How's life? It's been a year since we last saw each other. Yeah. I've been counting the days. It's exactly 1 year 5 months 3 weeks 5 days 19 hours 34 minutes 26 seconds since we last saw each other. Damn being grounded._

_Anyway, Mom is happy that_ _you like her. She hopes that she can meet you someday. I told her that you will be at the store but she told me that it's my reason to go out. Well, yes that is my reason to go out. But that's because I want to see you..._

Rima blushed after reading that statement. _So... He wants to see me... He probably meant it in a friendly manner..._ Rima snapped out of her dreamy state and continued reading.

_You know... Like how friends do when they don't see each other after a long time. Anyway, I hope we can see each other soon. I have to hurry this because Felix, the guy who gave you this letter, is already leaving for the store to buy my pocky and to give this letter to you. _

_And also, my mom is ready to drag me to her shooting. She also said something about me posing for some magazine... I don't know... I'm not really listening so I really don't know what she said._

_Anyway, I hope we can see each other soon. Stay well. Eat pocky. Bye bye._

_Your friend,_

_Shiki Senri_

_P.S. If you're going to write back, just give your letter to Felix. He will be at the store every other day. So if he was there, he will be there the day after tomorrow._

Rima smiled after reading Shiki's letter. _So he remembers me... He really remembers me... And his mom wants to see me... And he also wants to see me... _

Rima spent an hour fangirling over Shiki's letter... So un-Rima like to roll over her bed hugging a letter while being rocketed up to cloud 9. Only she realized that she had been fangirling over the letter when her mother knocked on her door to call her for lunch.

"Rima, I have some news for you." Her mother said from across the table.

"Hmm?" Rima looked up from her plate with a questioning look.

"You know my friend, Lila?" Her mother said before drinking from her tea cup.

"The one from the modeling agency? Yeah. I know her." Rima said.

"Well, we were talking earlier today and she asked me if you want to work with her. Well, I thought I should ask you because I don't know if you would like to work with her."

"Hmm..." Rima thought about for a while.

_Accept it, Rima! There is a 75 percent chance that you will be able to meet you idol! And you might even get the chance to work with Senri-kun. _Her inner self told her.

"Okay." Rima said as she finished the contents of her plate.

"If there's nothing more then I'll be in my room." Rima said as she stood up and went up to her room to once again read and re-read Shiki's letter.

Uhm... Out-of-herself much? I think so... Moving on...

She wrote back a letter to Shiki, but unfortunately, she's a very secretive person. Hence, she did not share her letter with us. Rima started her work the next week. But, she hasn't seen a shadow of Shiki on her first few months of stay. Then the months turned to a year. And then the year morphed to 2 years.

Due to Rima's hectic schedule in the agency, she wasn't able to buy her pocky. Well, she still has her supplies. But she rarely got the chance to step in the store and do it herself. But even if she goes there, she didn't saw Felix in the store. Luckily, she had already given Felix her letter to Shiki before her schedule became so hectic.

In these two years, Shiki and Rima didn't have any means of communicating with each other. And still, Rima haven't worked with Shiki yet. Not even in a single photo shoot. So Rima, once again, gave up the hope that she and Shiki will meet again.

But like a ten-wheeled truck running over a can of coke, Rima's thoughts were once again squashed when Lila called her in her office one day.

"Rima-chan." Lila called Rima in to her office. "I would like you to meet your new partner-"

"Shiki Senri." Rima finished for her. Lila raised an eyebrow at Rima.

"You know him?" Lila asked, looking from Rima to Shiki.

"Yes. We're friends, actually." Shiki answered for Rima.

"Well, okay. You two will start working-"

"As soon as possible?" Rima cut off, excitement in her veins.

"Tomorrow?" Shiki added, the same excitement chorusing in his system.

"Next week." Lila finished her sentence.

"Oh. Okay." Both Shiki and Rima said at the same time. At least, a week is better than a year, right?

... ... ...

And that was how they became modeling partners. Ever since that, they we're never separated. Nope nope. Not at all (except when they have to go to the restroom and when they go in their own homes. Other than that, they cannot be separated by any outside force).

When they turned 15, they had attended their first ever vampire soiree. And on that particular soiree, they were invited to attend Cross Academy.

"Hey... Hey, you two!! HEY!" a very loud and annoying voice called out to Shiki and Rima. They acknowledged him by just simply staring at him. He had dirty blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, and is wearing a blue button-up shirt under a tux. And other than that, he has a loud mouth. A very loud mouth. And an egotistical attitude around him.

"Are you two interested in-"

"Sorry, we're not." Both the models said at the same time.

"But-"

"Nope, sorry. That just doesn't work." Rima said.

"I'm not even-"

"If that will be all, then we'll be on our way." Shiki said as he and Rima turned to the opposite direction.

"Are you two even interested in attending Cross Academy?" Aidou Hanabusa (they were introduced to him since his family is sponsoring the soiree) yelled after them.

"Cross Academy?" Shiki turned to Rima.

"Sorry. Don't know about it either." Rima admitted to Shiki.

Aidou, overhearing their small talk, decided to take liberty in explaining things. Not much was understood because Aidou just keep on balbbering useless things (making Rima and Shiki lose interest) but the main concept is that the school established a Night Class, led by the famous Kuran Kaname and that the school is being run by a man named Cross Kaien.

"We'll think about it." Shiki and Rima said at the same time.

"Do you two always do that?" Aidou asked, confusing the two.

"Do what?" They asked.

"That?" Aidou said.

"That what?" They said, raising an eyebrow.

"Reading each other's minds and talking at the same time. It kind of freaks me out." Aidou said.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." They said and turned to the other direction.

And after considering Aidou's invitation, both of them decided to attend Cross Academy. With the consent of their parents, of course.

So they studied in Cross Academy, doing nothing but study boring vampre politics, vampire economics, hierarchy of vampires, advanced mathematics, and other boring stuff. But what Rima and Shiki do to enlighten their nights, they always have a bag full of pocky to munch in their classes. So if you ever saw a bag with a label that says, 'Shiki and Rima's pocky stach. DO NOT TOUCH!', don't ever touch that. EVER. You can't even look at it, feel it.

But of course, Aidou would always try to get a box of pocky from their stach. But like what I've said earlier, it is not advisable unless you want to commit suicide.

So, yeah. Pocky everyday keeps the models... Busy?? Meh... I really don't know. :D

But yeah. Pocky keeps them occupied. And work too. And sleep. Yup. Those are their companions aside from each other.

... ...

Now, we all know about the Rido incident. And that Shiki was possessed by his infamous dad and that he attacked Rima. So when he finally regained his control over himself, he went to Rima's room and waited there for her to wake up. And when she did woke up, he offered his entire pocky stach as an apology. Aww... Isn't that pocky-lific? Anyway, yes. Pocky-lific is a new word. Don't dare contradict.

... ...

Now, when they finally graduated from highschool )like they needed to graduate anyways), they lived together on the same house. Don't worry. They have their parents' consents even though they are not in good terms with each other because of the whole 'pro-monarchy' and 'pro-council' thing-o. But if it's for the sake of their kids, fine. They will not object.

So yeah. They lived under the same roof. And with that, they became closer to each other (as if they weren't close before). And they started to develop mutual feelings for each other. Applause, everyone (As if it's unpredictable). So when Shiki asked for Rima's hand for marraige...

"Rima, would you like a box of pocky?" Shiki offered Rima a box of strawberry-flavored pocky.

"Okay. Why are you offering me all of the sudden?" Rima asked, being suspicious.

"Nothing." Shiki said and walked away, smiling. _Uh-oh. Shiki rarely smiles. This must mean something. _Rima thought as she opened the box whilst eyeing Shiki suspiciously.

So, yeah. She opened the box only to find that it's just like a regular pocky box with the foil wrapper or whatever it is containing the pocky inside the box. So she opened the foil only to find strawberry-flavored pocky sticks inside. _Nothing to be suspicious about. _Rima thought as she munched on a pocky stick.

Oh boy, Rima. You never know what's inside the box.

When she had 3 sticks left, she noticed that there was something glimmering inside the box. Being curious, she took it out and saw a ring. Attached to the ring was a note.

_Touya Rima, will you marry me? Please?? I'll give you all the pocky you want if you say yes. _

Rima looked from the ring to Shiki, back to the ring, to the pocky box, to Shiki and to the box.

If you're all thinking that she's thinking of thinking if she will say yes to him, you're wrong. She's thinking of how he was able to put the ring inside the foil without damaging it. But setting that aside for the moment, Rima said yes to Shiki, giving them a happily ever married life after...

They're currently living in Pocky Mountain, with their pocky kids, and pocky sticks for their everyday lives.

But one question of Rima is still unanswered: How the hell did he put the ring inside the foil without damaging it? Yup yup. That one isn't answered yet. But I guess that it's part of Shiki's mysterious ways.

So yeah... And they lived and still is living happily ever after in Pocky Mountains with all the poky children and pocky sticks in the world.

The end.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Finally! After 2-3 months, I finally finished this fic! This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but... Yeah... Too many hindrances...**

**So, how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Cheesy?? Let me know through your reviews. :D**

**I really don't know it this will have a sequel but if you could give me one, then, okay. Maybe I can make one. :d**

**Anyways, please Review! :D**


End file.
